Due to limited resources and other constraints, the number of application programming interface (API) requests for such resources that can be serviced may be limited. In some conventional systems, a single, central counter (e.g., running on a central server) that tracks the total number of API requests that have already been serviced is maintained for multiple, potentially distributed edge servers that individually perform servicing of API requests. Each edge server would need to notify the central counter whenever the edge server has serviced an API request. However, processing the notification of every serviced API request in real-time at the central server may be computationally expensive as the number of notifications could be large and/or received simultaneously. Moreover, any loss of connection between the central server and any edge server may cause the central server to fail to receive some notifications of serviced API requests and therefore hinder the enforcement of a limit on the total number of API requests that can be serviced across all the distributed edge servers.